


School writing assignment.

by Exar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exar/pseuds/Exar
Summary: Two guys meet their new unusual neighbour.





	School writing assignment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Debbie from H4e and I had to write a little story about a neighbour.  
> This is probably my first writing such a long story.
> 
> I hope it's enjoyable to read.

My name is Max. I'm an old man by now, but that's beside the point.  
I want to tell you all a story about how I met one of my most rememberable neighbours.

I want to take you back to a few years ago, when my boyfriend, Duncan, and I got our first house together.  
I was very anxious about meeting the people of our new neighbourhood; not everyone has an open-minded opinion on sexuality, which can lead to some problems now and then.  
As our moving van left the street, one of our neighbours came out to greet us.  
But what I saw... Well the least I could say is that it left me surprised.  
A man in his mid-forties came up to Duncan and I, greeting us with a "Hello. I take it you are our new neighbours?"  
Duncan, who was bending over a box, replied with a "Yeah."  
Curious to why I wasn't the first to reply, he looked up and he froze.  
This man didn't look like any common man I have ever encountered in my life.  
The left side of his face is almost.. alien-like. His left eye yellow, like shimmer gold in sunlight, accompanied by a scar running through his eyebrow before stopping only to continue its way over his cheek.  
The skin on his left side slowly fades to a more gray-ish tone, making him look even more unusual.  
His right side on the contrary looked perfectly fine; Brown eye, pinkish skin with gently graying black hair on top.  
"My name is Klaus, I live on house number eight." he smiled, revealing his pointed teeth in the left side of his jaw.  
I nodded, "Y-Yes. Nice to meet you, Klaus." I took a deep breath to regain my confidence.  
"I'm Max and this fellow here is Duncan.", I said, thumbing over to where Duncan who resumed unpacking, concern and a slight hint of regret in his eyes.  
"I am sincerely sorry if my looks might have frightened you or Duncan." he continued, with an understanding tone. "Fret not, for I will not bring harm to you, might you come to such conclusion."  
Offense and embarrassment crossed my face. I'm offended that he was so accurate.  
He chuckled at my reaction, bidding us farewell and wishing us good luck with unpacking.

As the days living in the new house increased, the boxes became fewer.  
Slowly but surely all boxes where unpacked and the house was neatly decorated.  
Proudly I looked at the masterpiece; Colours well contrasted. Each room a different colour with fitting decor.  
Duncan told me I shouldn't put so much effort into a house, but he helped nonetheless.  
"Looks pretty nice actually." I caught him muttering under his breath, to which I replied with a smile.

One young evening, Duncan and I were snuggled up on the sofa after a tiresome day of work.  
We were doing one of our favourite things; making silly jokes while watching horror movies.  
On screen the monster chased the girl, who ran away screaming.  
"Miss! You dropped your wallet!" Duncan growled, imitating a monster voice. "That awful thing is not mine!" I replied, in a girly pitch.  
We both laughed as the door bell rang. I got up to answer the door as Duncan searched for the remote.  
The sound of the movie abruptly stopped as I opened the door.

"Greetings. Max. I do hope I did not catch you at an awful time?", spoke a familiar voice.  
His golden eye reflecting the light that managed to seep out of the living room.  
"Oh no, not at all. Anything you want?", I replied.  
"I was wondering if perhaps I could join you two for a cup of tea, sometime soon?", he asked, "To get acquainted."  
A moment of silence before Klaus quickly added, "Of course it does not have to be this very moment. A sunday afternoon if you are not busy?"  
I thought for a moment, silently checking if Dunc's and my schedule were free.  
"Yeah, sounds good. See you at three?"  
"That would be delightful. Till then."  
With a smile and a nod Klaus graciously turned around, leaving me standing in the doorway.

"Yo, Duncs."  
"Yea?"  
"Sunday, at 3. We've got a date with our demonic neighbour."

Time flew by and before i knew it, it was sunday.  
"Get some tea ready, he's a tea-guy.", I commanded Duncan, while I cleaned the coffee table.  
Not long after the kettle hissed, the door bell rang.  
"I'll get it." Putting my cloth down I went and opened the door.  
"Greetings Max." Klaus seemed to be happy and excited.  
"Hey Klaus.", I replied, checking my phone for the time. 15:00 sharp.  
I invited him in, we took place on the sofa and so we introduced ourselves.  
Eventually we told Klaus that we've been together for five years.  
He seemed to be happy for us and told us that "Gender doesn't matter. As long as the love is true and you are happy, I have no reason to frown."  
Klaus told us about his family, about his wife who passed away a few years ago. About his sweet little daughter.  
He also told us he didn't always look so different, even bringing a picture as proof.  
An old grayscale picture, with the same sparkling eyes in possession of a much younger-looking man.  
The clock struck 6 so suddenly.  
"Oh dear heavens, did time pass so quickly?", Klaus said with surprise in his voice. "It was ecstatic meeting the both of you."  
He stood up, preparing to leave. "May we meet again some day. And must you ever need assistance; Please ask me and I will do whatever is in my power to help you."  
And with that, he left.  
"Wow, I didn't expect that to go so well." Duncan said, picking up the empty cups.  
"Yeah." I followed him to the kitchen to help him wash the cups.

Duncan and I were walking outside, the weather was great for a stroll.  
In the distance we saw a little girl yell at a tree.  
"Snowball, come down! Please!"  
After nearing her, we saw the snow white cat who clung to the high tree branch.  
"Snowball!" she screamed.  
"Should we call a fireman?" Duncan whispered to me, "Because I don't think either of us can climb that tree."  
He fetched his phone out of his jacket, about to dial the number before-  
"Hold that thought, please!" Klaus voiced, as he came running in. Jeez, he was fast.  
Without stopping, Klaus jumped onto the tree, grabbing onto the bark as he scaled the tree with ease and speed.  
"What...", I said breathlessly.  
Duncan grabbed my hand to give it a quick squeeze, assuring me that what I was seeing was real.  
As fast as Klaus went up the tree, he came down, the fluffy white cat cradled in his arms.  
After leaping out of Klaus' arms, the cat head-butted the girl's legs.  
"Hopefully text time she will not try to be as adventurous, Liz." Klaus reassured the child who thanked him before running off, her cat following close behind.  
Klaus caught us staring and flashed a smile before wandering off.  
I faced Duncan, confusion panting both out faces.  
What?

More strange events like this one unfolded.  
Events including Klaus lifting the front of a car with ease.  
An inhumane quick reflex.  
And a bunch more feats of athletics and acrobatics.  
"We were surprised too the first time we saw it.", other people comforted us. "Good thing he means no harm."

It was late at night.  
My head was rested on top of Duncan's chest, who was fast asleep.  
I was just scrolling through my messages, I had no where to go after I woke up anyways, so might as well spend some dark hours on the web.  
An unusual sound pierced the darkness.  
Duncan grumbled in his sleep when I got up to investigate the sound.

Never would I though I'd find what I found downstairs; A burglar.  
He looked at me as he drew a knife. "Don't make a sound.", he hissed.  
In an instant I yelled for Duncan. "Burglar! Help!"  
"You idiot!" the burglar spat, as he lunged forward.  
I backed away just in time as Duncan came rushing downstairs.  
As Duncan entered the living room, another figure came from the back door through which the burglar had came.  
As I thought the other figure would be his partner in crime, I was taken by surprise for the second time tonight.  
The figure was none other that Klaus... But he looked a bit different.  
Both eyes glowing yellow. Skin turned gray. Fingers ending in sharp claws.  
In the slowed second, Klaus ran forward and as he grabbed the burglar the lights flicked off for a few seconds.  
When the light returned and cured our blindness, Klaus and the burglar where gone.  
"This is a nightmare, right?", Duncan asked me, comprehending what just happened.  
"Nope."

The following afternoon when I woke up I decided to visit my neighbour.  
I rang the doorbell and he answered, looking like his 'normal' self once again.  
"Hello Max." His voice was soft-spoken. "I am terribly sorry about the intrusion last night."  
"Uh, yeah. About that.. What happened?, I asked, "Everything went so fast it's kinda all a vague blur."  
A small smile spread across Klaus' face, wordlessly reassuring me that I shouldn't be worried.  
"I took care of that criminal. Do not worry, I brought him to the nearest police station." He shifted on his feet. "I do hope I did not scare you. I wish you no harm, do remember that."  
Still confused, I nodded.  
"Would you like to join me for tea?"  
"Yea, that'd be nice."


End file.
